Marzie Storan/Relationships
Gabe Marzie and Gabriel are Cousins, even though Marzie doesn't socialize with Gabe much since she Hates his Father (Who is her Uncle; the teacher "Cornelious Aosthole"); They hug after Marzie is back to her normal self on the season finale. Ellie Marzie hates Ellie even since she saw in a vision something about Ellie having a crush on Jake, therefore, it's jealously. On the second season, Ellie asks Marie about her breakup with her brother (Justin). They share a talk, and hug, possibly meaning they are now "Frenemies". Jesy Marzie and Jesy are best friends, they know each other very well, even though Jesy did Hypnotize her in order to have more sinners for Apep. Marzie hears on the season one finale, something that could have been Jesy's voice, saying "I Love You", Meaning they had in the past some sort of crush on each other, but they stood as friends. Jake Marzie has a crush on Jake since ever she met him, but Jake wants nothing else than friendship, since he always leaves her talking alone. They do never seem to be more than acquaintances since Jake developed feelings for Ellie, and Marzie for Justin. Jade Marzie has a strong dislike for Jade because of her being "Nosy and Disrespectful"; though on season two, Jade saves Marzie of taken the Poison she was given by the Academy's Principal. Justin Justin and Marzie did kiss once while Justin was supposed to take Rachel to the movies, Later on they kiss on the season finale, and start a relationship in the loop between the end of the first season and the start of the second (AKA A year later); But They do Breakup after Marzie finds out Justin has been cheating on her with Stephanie Pena; a 23 year old teacher, Later on the same afternoon Justin summons Marie at his apartment to apologize, and ask for a second chance on their relationship, which she accepts, they do Make out and Further, While Kendall is a little bit jealous, in the other room, to later interrupt them, right before Justin decides to cast a House locking spell, so he didn't get any intruders. On the day of the singing project, Justin was there to show support to Marzie, which they kissed after she ended her presentation, and he took her to dinner at "Vacaro's"; But Gabe and Kendall were there also, Later on, Marzie found Niall Horan and Zayn Malik, to which Justin got Jealous and left home. They are also known as "Bieber And Barbie". Kendall They meet when Kendall asks Marzie why was she crying after her breakup with Justin, soon they introduce to each other as Marzie shows Kendall around the Academy and they get to know better, revealing their Love for One Direction. Later On, Kendall develops some sort on Hatred and competence on Marzie. Right before the Defense against dark arts, they both started playing with spells on each other evily, Until Ellie Bloodbended them to stop.